bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Test of the Celestial Maidens
As the realm of Paradiso was as usual bright and serene, a beautiful woman with a rather provocative and fashionable attire, was walking around waving her fan towards herself, saying." My god, it's so hot I'm sweating here, and my dress is sticking! NO!!!" She screamed to herself before she noticed another individual near her. It is Minako Kichida. "Young one did you forget that Paradiso is as hot or cold to your liking? If it too hot just make it colder." " I know, but I'm no good at controlling weather you see, even as an Amatsuotome, Minako-San. By the way, don't you remember me, Kaede Nobuko?" Kaede said in a rather casual manner, even knowing Minako's status as an Amatsuotome even in Paradiso. "No child Paradiso's climate like heat or cold is as to your liking having nothing to do with your powers. Inshort you make how the whether affects you not your surroundings. That is why its call a paradise. And of course I know you I know all Amatsuotome." "That's right!" Kaede said, immediately making it cooler to her liking and then asked Minako." Why are you out here though, do you have something to do with me?" Kaede asked, not meaning to be rude. "Nothing much I like to visit the land of my death and birth. Besides we are the caretakers of this paradise." " True, by the way Minako-San, what if you died, who would you pass on your title too? As Hime-San the second strongest before Miya was born has died... and Miya is constantly in the Human World as well as Misaka being, well...." "Hard to say but I doubt I will ever die. After all Masanori Kawahiru is my husband." " HE IS!!! You mean that hotty is your husband! When did you get married, why didn't you invite me!?" Kaede asked, bombarding Minako with questions. "It was a quick service done by former King Kaosu Souzou. We thought that we were going to die in a future battle and well we want to be married. Needless to say we didn't die and only Kiyoshi and a few others were there." " Jeez, oh well you have to introduce me to him soon! I want to meet him so badly!!" Kaede started fantasizing before snapping out of it, and continuuing." So, just in case you want to retire or anything and live with your husband. How about you see if I'm up to the task eh?" Kaede said, pulling out her fan and smirking. " Hey keep you dirty thoughts to yourself and I will never retire for I love my leadership. But you want to fight me child please your a newborn fighting a grown up." " Very sorry about my thoughts Minako-San. However, this battle is quite necessary, don't you want to see how a child compares to a grown up? After all, your skills must be slightly rusty after all these years?" "Then come at me fighting is dangerous but it should exist for without that order is pointless. Remember we may be immortal divine maidens but we don't always have to act like it. But you mind if we take this to the closest beach this forest is too cramp and I don't want to harm the plants, land or animals." "Of course. I was just about to suggest that actually. Wow Great Minds think alike don't they. Haha." Kaede chuckled, attempting to ease the building tension, and started walking to the next beach casually, trying to muster up words for a normal conversation. As they walked to the beach Minako asked a question. "Did you know Hime Misaka's mentor and mother figure?" "Hime-San? Yeah I did know her, although not nearly as well as Misaka. She always told her about me, her ideals, philosophies and most importantly, her beauty and way of life. She was known to be very beautiful, physically and mentally." Kaede said, as she walked casually. "You don't the haft of it she could control nature like if she was part of. The light her Photokinesis made was amazing. She was a celestial maiden." " Really? I knew she was one of us, but so powerful, yet so pure, wow, she must nearly be as powerful as you wasn't she?" Kaede asked, before continuuing." I wonder what Misaka would be like now if she was alive? She always said that she never understood her ideals till after her death. Perhaps Misaka would be much more different now huh?" "Maybe but why so curious about them? All that matters is that she saved Misaka." " I know. But I've always wondered one thing, who did kill Hime? Do you have any idea Minako?" Kaede asked, as she stepped onto the beach's shores, with calm winds and a soothing ocean that delighted all who visited. "Misaka's boyfriend at the time." " WHAT! Who? I didn't know Misaka had a boyfriend. Don't tell me.... he was jealous because of Misaka always being with Hime-San instead of him? How could he do such a thing to Misaka?" Kaede started to become emotional, before controlling herself. "Hime was too kind and she didn't want to see that he only want her for her powers. As a result she was killed. We are getting close to the beach." " Indeed, Hime was much too kind.. So here we are huh. Let's start this then shall we? Should I make the first charge on the battlefield then?" "No I won't give that chance." Minako using her Photokinesis creates a ball of light and fires it at Kaede. Surprised by the sudden attack, Kaede was struck with the ball of light, dealing mild damage as she managed to deflect most of it with her fan. She then retaliated by chanting," Heavenly Exterminator!" Causing fragments of light to grow around Minako and explode, causing an explosion and hoping to deal some damage. "Minako had created an sphere of light around herself with he Photokinesis. "Don't try light technique they don't work well against me." She then maken the wind surround her and try to cut her using nature control. Suddenly, once taking her glasses off for a moment, the wind had frozen into nothing more than glass and had dropped onto the ground. Once she put her glasses back on, she said," Have you ever heard of my Kamiwaza? Shisshi?" "I wouldn't do that I am the greatest grandmaster among all maidens." " So you do know that my ability can freeze all Philosophy energy except for what is inside of us and others. Good, now, let's get on with the battle of majestic maidens." Kaede said, before jumping up and sending a large amount of light in forms of a blast from her fan. "That is where your wrong we don't have Philosophy in us we are completely made of it." She punches the blast and destroys it with little to no damage on her hands. "I have far greater physcial strength than you and thats all I need." "Even if you do, a battle isn't all about wits, and I bet you can't shatter this with one punch. Shisshi!" Kaede chanted, again takng off her glasses, this time surrounding Minako in a dense barrier of frozen philosophy." Heavenly Exterminator!" She chanted, although didn't complete, as fragments of light were shining brighter in the presence of frozen Philosophy, and she waited for the right moment for them to explode. "So foolish so foolish it is laughable. Why was it that not even Hime was the leader of us. It is for ever since we came to be not any single one of us surpasses me in power. Come at me I will prove that you have so much to learn young maiden." " I realise that this will be a losing battle for me, however, I must prove to you, that you aren't the only maiden who can stand on her own!" She shouted in a serious manner, and exploded the light particles around Minako causing a devastating explosion to create a smokescreen to buy some time."Orb of Divine Destruction!" She chanted, creating an orb of light in her hand created from her own power, and shot it at Minako, hoping to get a hit at least. Minako is hit by the blast. After the smoke is gone Minako's close are torn but her wounds for being healed. "You have failed to notice that weak attacks like that don't work on me, if you don't discard your regeneration powers they grow stronger as your grow older." " Honestly!? Man you were right, perhaps.... Nah, how about I do this!" Kaede, using her fan and immense strength, whipped up stormy winds in an instant directing them towards Minako. "You only attack you don't yet know to use all of your powers in the right way." Large trees sprout on the beach. "As we walked in the forest I picked some acorns and planted them in the sand and by using my nature control made them grow, now if I spot they will die due to the sand." The trees protect her. Suddenly a figure appeared from the sky, who had rather long golden blond hair and unusually large breasts and plopped onto the ground, complaining." Ow, my butt hurts!" She said standing up, then Kaede sighed." Misaka! What are you doing!" Kaede exclaimed moving towards her and hit her with her fan in a comical manner, completely ignoring Minako. (Comical annoyed face Minako has before being normal again). Minako fired another blast at them. "Never take your sight off your opponent young ones." Serious for a moment, Misaka retaliated with her own blast of light focused into a bullet from her pistol, cancelling out both blasts, then returning to her comical demeanor." So, what game are we playing Minako-San?" She said, standing up and wiping the dust of her clothes. "To show how real enemies will attack you." Minako then makes a sword of light and charges at them with great speed." Kaede quickly blocks with her fan, enhancing it with her own light in order to barely be able to clash with her momentarily, while she was struggling, she told Misaka."Hurry up-" Misaka knew what she was about to say next and jumped over Minako and used photokinetic bullets and shot the ground, causing a smokescreen to appear, and let Kaede escape from the clash," Wow, Minako-San, I didn't know you were so fierce." Misaka said, slightly panting. " An enemy will attack you in any way to win. You want to be respected as someone that might become the leader than you will have to fight against many kinds of people. How I am fighting is but one method." " True thing, although what if I fought like this." Misaka replied, pretending to load her gun and shooting six beams of light in rapid succession, and as they closed in on Minako, they had dispersed in all directions, suddenly it was seen that areas of the beach had been covered with sheets of glass from Kaede's ability, allowing the bullets to constantly ricochet in the cube of glass, causing confusion to most enemies. Minako using her Photokinesis create a sphere of light in her hand that attracted all the other lights bulllet. After that the sphere grow much larger and Minako fires back at the. "Childrish moves like that won't work." In retaliation, Misaka shot two bullets at the sphere, because of the dense concentration, it penetrated through the sphere, causing it to disperse, before Kaede was already behind Minako in the distraction created, and was about to utilise her Orb of Divine Destruction against her. Minako using great speed moved away from them. "Time to shoe you why I am the leader and no incantation Seisei no yami (精製の闇, darkness of purification)." Eight gaint monster like creature appear. " The destructive for is equal to a Hado # 99 now I can only use it once a day but still. Also the freeze power on them most zanpakuto don't work on them either, for they are not of this world, but Kamiwaza spells do. Now attack." " Tengoku Yōsai!" Misaka and Kaede simultaneously chanted, as an enormous amount of sand gathered around them and was elevated into the air, and hardened into an extremely dense barrier of sand which was able to deflect the first assault of the monster, although draining Misaka and Kaede, they used high speeds, and were able to swiftly defeat two of the creatures summoned by Minaka, panting after doing so with their photokinesis, creating large sabers of light to decapicitate the two creatures they killed." Too strong." Kaede puffed as she was on the ground. The remaining snakes attack the sand barrier destroying it and themselves in a massive explosion. "If not for that barrier and how you killed two of them you would have been killed, bravo you have prove that you may yet be leadership material Kaede and Misaka." "So, do we continue this battle. Or should we stop it here. Although, our leadership material isn't certain. So I think the former option would be best. Don't you think Minako-San?" Kaede asked, fanning herself slightly. "That is up to you two. I may not have the strength to pull off other spell of that magnitude but I still possess great power. Remember I fight you like your are enemies not friends, family or even lovers. That is what fighting is. Its messy, dangerous, even evil when used for the wrong reason. But without it order means less than shit without it." " Very true Minako-San!" Kaede replied, slamming the ground with her fan, causing a wave of sand to be headed towards Minako's direction, while this happened, Misaka charged her pistol with her own energy, ready to blast at any moment. Minako punch the ground make the sand spring up around her acting like a shield. " Enough this is over. Paradiso wasn't made for this and even we the caretakers have no right to treat this land like its ours to do with what we please." Minako using her nature power starts to restore and fix all the damge, plants and the land that they desroyed. "Minako-San!!!!!! You're so mean! I was about to say that and do what you just did myself. Waaaaaa!!!!" Misaka moaned like her usual babyself, while Kaede sighed, and apologised by saying." I'm very sorry Minako-San, this is.... well, Misaka's true self I guess." Kaede then forcefully grabbed Misaka's ear and tugged at it, causing Misaka to squeal like a little girl." Sorry Sorry Sorry!" " I know that I have meet all maidens at least once." While Minako was using he powers it made her look far more beautiful than any celestial maiden Hime, Kaede, Misaka, Miya, etc. "True thing. I forgot about that.Oh no! I forgot, my appointment of fame has arrived (tourist) and needs the assistance of the heavenly angel who's beauty is rivalled by few (herself). So I better get going!" Kaede said, starting to run towards Paradiso's entrance, which wasn't too far away, while Misaka said,"She's worse than me actually, Minako-San! Ok, see ya! I'm gonna play!" Misaka said, also heading off in her own pace to her own destination. "Those two have no idea that you were watching right Haru?" Haru Nakamaru appears before Minako. "Hmm you are truely the most beautiful of all maidens Minako." Suddenly, Misaka senses a terrible presence, and immediately focused power into her gun, before secretly moving towards Minako to find Haru there, and aimed the gun straight at him, but waited for Kaede." What is this?" Kaede senses the power that Misaka sensed and appeared next to Misaka in a few seconds, and said." What are we going to do?" Misaka asked, before Kaede replied." I'll use my Shisshi to restrict his movements, then blast at him with full force." Kaede then took off her glasses, and suddenly thick, rough glass surrounded Haru, before a blast of azure blue energy headed towards him in high speeds. Minako create a barrier via her Photokinesis that protects him. "What the Hell you are doing?! I thought you knew anyone with a key to Paradiso or something that lives her cannot be forced to leave and if one speck of those attacks add hit him than he would legal grounds to attacks us." Haru began to walk away. "Minako Kichida you are one of those few that possess an intellect even greater than my own." " We are sorry Minako-san, but that man, he is.... frightening. Please take care of yourself." Kaede said, before reluctantly turning around and exiting the area, alongside Misaka who accompanied her. "He doesn't do anything all he does is stay here from time to time. But if he had attacked us at our current states we would have been killed. But don't worry Masanori will kill him one day I hope. Now I have to get back to the Earth laters."